Drip, Drip, Drop
by ThunderMastery24
Summary: -Every so often, it takes but one person to offer a kind smile in order to lift someone's spirits and make their day brighter. One-shot.


Juvia Lockser kept her head down as she walked down the street. Gripped in her trembling right hand was her pink parasol. Inscribed on it were pink hearts. All around her she could hear the constant falling of the rain that would always follow her.

She tried to get rid of the rain, (Her numerous _teru teru bozu_ dolls proof of her attempts) but it was to no avail. The rain wasn't the worst of it though. In fact, mainly when she was alone, she loved the precipitation. The gentle sounds that the drops would make against the roof of her home were always so soothing. Admittedly, they helped to lull her to sleep on several occasions.

The worst of it was how utterly _alone_ she was.

Due to her constant rainfall, it made her a pariah.

(Honestly, she wouldn't want to be friends with anyone who treated her as if she was emotionless, but a lonely person wouldn't necessarily have the best priorities).

Everyone said the incessant downpour was drab and that it was ruining their fun. That the town would be better of if she disappeared or died. Or some combination therein.

(She cannot fathom what could drive people to be so cruel to each other).

"Perhaps," She sniffled as she gripped her parasol tighter. "they're right about Juvia."

"Who's right?" A masculine voice asked.

From what the blunette could deduce (after her eyes widened) was that he sounded as young as she was.

"Who goes there!" Juvia demanded as she tried to sound stronger than she actually was.

Emerging from the shadows of an alley, Juvia saw that she was right. Dressed in a jacket and pants was a young boy.

"Name's Gray Fullbuster." Gray said as he extended his hand.

"Juvia Lockser." She said whilst warily looking at his hand. A moment passed before she shook his hand, bracing for an attack that never came.

"Anyway, who's right about what?" He asked.

Juvia sniffled again. "The townspeople and how the world would be better without me."

"What?!" Gray inquired flatly as his eyes hardened. "What kind of bastard would say that?"

"Juvia would want to know that as well."

"Why would they say such horrible things?"

Juvia worried her lip, wondering if she should should him. A moment's hesitation passed and she extended her hand to him.

"Take my hand."

Gray looked at her suspiciously. "What?"

Regardless, he took her hand in his.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Gray asked as they walked around for several feet.

Juvia stopped abruptly in what appeared to be a small courtyard. From what the young boy could see, the area was littered with small bushes and trees. "Here's good. No one should be able to find us here."

Gray looked at her with widened eyes, wondering what fresh hell he had gotten himself into.

The girl merely looked at him with tired eyes as she extended her hand. Instead of waiting for him to take it, her hand transmogrified into clear water.

"Whoa!" Gray started, surprised.

"That isn't all." She said softly. She turned her gaze upward to the sky. "Look up."

Gray raised an eyebrow before complying. Looking up, he doesn't know what he is supposed to be seeing.

"Rain?"

Looking at her, the way her shoulders sagged and she seemed on the verge of tears, he realized that that is her problem.

" _This_ is why they treat you poorly?" Gray asked before scoffing derisively. "Isn't like _you_ can _control_ the weather."

"You're right about that, but," She paused as she gazed into his eyes. "everywhere Juvia goes, the rain follows."

"Oh." Gray said dumbly.

Juvia nodded. "Wherever Juvia goes, rain goes with her. People say it ruins their fun."

Gray growled low in his throat. "Ignore them. You're not ruining my fun." He smiled. "I like the rain."

Juvia's eyes widened. "You do?"

Gray nodded. Before the conversation could continue, a voice spoke up nearby.

"Gray!" The voice - one of a young, masculine nature - exclaimed. "Where are you? Ur's worried and says we should leave soon!" He continued, what sounded like a smirk ebbing into his voice. "Or you could stay where you are and I could be her one and only disciple!"

Gray cursed. "Remember what I said."

As he left, Juvia smiled. She couldn't help but feel lighter. With a glance at the sky, she could almost see a faint ray of light shining through.

"Gray…" Juvia mumbled. With a reinvigorated skip in her step, the young girl pranced about the courtyard before moving onto a street, her house the destination in mind.

If there was one thing she hadn't expected today, it was running into someone who would actually make her feel _good_ about the fact that the rain never stopped following her.

 ** _Originally Added: June 4th, 2016._**


End file.
